May I forgive him?
by PrincessSmurfette21
Summary: Modern AU-Helsa-No powers. Elsa es una niña lastimada psicológicamente que después de dos años de haber dejado atrás su oscuro y triste pasado regresa a la ciudad donde sufrió tanto encontrándose con la persona a quien jamas pensó volver a ver. Es mi primer fic, acepto quejas. Si no os gusta Helsa NO lea. -Lauren
1. Prólogo

**Hola, esta es mi primera historia, los otros fics los escribió mi prima, ella y yo compartimos ahora esta cuenta de Fanfiction, quería que este fic fuera en español latino para todas las fans latinas de Helsa, pero como no se usar algunas palabra que se usan en América Latina pues tal vez me quede como una combinación de palabras castellanas y latinas, pero lo único que quiero es que le entiendan y no sea muy confuso :( Esta es como dicen "una historia real" bueno, la mayoría lo es. Lo único que es diferente y igual a la pelicula son los nombre y apariencias pero los lugares y personajes si son los originales de la verdadera "historia". No voy a poner los guiones largos porque no me los se muy bien, viví los primeros 11 años de mi vida en España y jamas me aprendí los guiones largos XD **

_Casi era hora de salir del colegio, como siempre, fui la primera en terminar mi trabajo y me decidí llevárselo a mi profesor para que lo revisara. _

_"¿Ya terminaste?" Me dijo el profesor con una voz amable, siempre me ganaba el cariño de mis profesores demasiado rápido, siempre fui, soy y tal vez voy a ser la favorita de todos mis profesores, con sus estudiantes traviesos y mal educados hablaban de mi como un ejemplo._

_"Si, fue muy fácil" le respondí con voz elegante y formal._

_"Me alegro, puedes regresar a tu escritorio mientras veo si tu trabajo es correcto"._

_"Esta bien, con permiso" Me dirijia a mi escritorio mirando a todos mis compañeros, ninguno me dirigió por lo menos un saludo o una sonrisa, eso es lo malo de no tener amigos y ser odiada por todos a causa de tu perfección. Me senté en mi silla, todos hacían sus trabajos y algunos otros charlando sin que el profesor se diera cuenta. _

_"¿Elsa Arendelle?" Me llamó el profesor después de algunos minutos. Mi "raro" apellido se debía a que era la hija de empresarios noruegos que vivían aquí en España debido a su empleo, ellos llegaron a España algunos mese antes de que yo naciera, y por supuesto, yo nací aquí. Llegue a donde estaba el profesor, "Calificación perfecta, como siempre, la felicito señorita Arendelle"._

_Ni siquiera sentí el impulso de saltar de alegría, ya me había acostumbrado a todas las felicitaciones, era de lo mas normal para mi que me entregaran mi trabajo calificado de esa manera, "Muchas gracias" le respondí, me dirigí otra vez a mi escritorio, en mi camino encontré miradas de odio y murmuros que seguramente eran malas palabras, pero eso era también normal para mi. El timbre de salida sonó antes de que pudiera sentarme en mi silla de nuevo lo que causo varias risas. Eso también era normal, reírse y burlarse de cualquier pequeño error que haga. _

_Tarde un poco en llegar a la puerta de salida del colegio porque tropeze cerca de un árbol con una mochila, lo que estoy segura fue intencional. Era una de los últimos estudiantes que salían del colegio, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando alguien se interpuso en mi camino, ese era Hans, el niño mas guapo que nadie hubiera visto jamas, tenia unos ojos verdes y un lindo cabello rojo, era 3 años mayor que yo y ademas, el es el niño nuevo del colegio con solo algunos poco días en la ciudad, desgraciadamente para mi, resulto tener muchas cosas en común con los otros niños de la escuela, por ejemplo, desprecio a primera vista hacia mi. A el yo no le eh hecho nada, no vamos a ninguna clase juntos, el va 3 grados adelante de mi y por supuesto yo soy ninguna competencia intelectual para el, sus padres son socios cercanos de mis padres y eso hace que lo vea mas seguido, mi hermana estaba loca por el desde el primer día, ella es muy pequeña pero aun así se siente atraída por los niños guapos._

_"¿A donde creéis que vas rubiecita?" Odiaba que me llamara así pero entiendo sus razones, esta es una colonia donde el 40% de la población son inmigrantes provenientes de la India, el 55% son personas blancas con cabellos marrón o rojo y algunos con ojos de color, mientras que el otro 5% de las personas son de cabello rubio, en el colegio solo hay muy pocos estudiantes rubios y yo soy la que tiene el cabello mas claro de todo el colegio, un hermoso rubio platinado que jamas ninguno descendiente de la familia a tenido dicen mis padres. _

_"Con permiso, tengo que ir a casa, mis padres me esperan" dije mirando al suelo, no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, claro que le tenía miedo, era un niño grande que además venia su "pandilla", los niños grandes casi jamas se habían metido conmigo, a excepción de él. _

_"¿Queréis saber algo? ¡No me importa!" Dijo en tono burlón empujadome mientras trataba de pasar por la puerta. El reía, le gustaba hacer sentirme débil y hacerme casi llorar. _

_"¿Que quieren de mi? Puedo darles el dinero de mi almuerzo si quieren" Se notaba el nerviosismo en mi voz, se notaba que quería salir corriendo y llorando de ese lugar. _

_"No quiero tu dinero, a mi me sobra el dinero como a ti y lo sabes, solamente queríamos ver como lloras al ser atacada por los niños grandes" Me cogió por el cabello mientras sus otros amigos me quitaban la mochila y la tiraban al suelo, yo trate de defenderme de cualquier manera como patadas, pero al ver que eso no funcionaba grité lo mas fuerte que pude hasta que llego una señora y nos separo._

_"¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?¡" Hans y los demás niños salieron corriendo por la calle dejandome un poco golpeada con la señora, "¡Oh pobre niña! mira como te dejaron esos niños malos" dijo amable y preocupa la señora levantando mi mochila y ayudandome a arreglar mi chaqueta._

_"Estoy bien, no se preocupe" Dije con aun lágrimas en los ojos. _

_"Eres la hija de la señora y el señor Arendelle, ¿Cierto? Conozco muy bien a tu madre y tu claro que eres su hija porque eres idéntica a ella"._

_"Si, si lo soy" Ya estaba un poco mas calmada y ya me había limpiado las lágrimas. _

_"Esta bien, te voy a llevar a tu casa" la señora me toma de la mano y me llevo, desde hace tiempo que nadie venia por mi al colegio porque esta muy cerca de mi casa y me sentía segura de ir y venir sola, todos en la colonia me conocen además de ser una zona de gente "rica" por lo que es muy segura y no hay peligro de ser secuestrada._

_Caminamos unos 5 minutos hasta llegar a mi casa, desde los lejos mire que mis padres estaban en la entrada de mi casa seguramente preocupados porque no llegaba del colegio._

_"No les diga lo que paso, por favor"._

_"¿No queréis que tus padres te defiendan de aquellos chicos?" Me pregunto extrañada la señora. _

_"Solo no quiero que sepan lo que paso hoy, tal vez se los diga a su debido tiempo" Claro que no pensaba decírselo, estaba muerta de miedo, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, jamas le tuve miedo a los niños de mi salón que me molestaban, tenían la misma edad que yo y podía pelear con ellos si era necesario. _

_"Esta bien, si tu lo deseas no se los diré"._

_Mi madre llego casi corriendo hacia mi y me abrazo "¿Que le a pasado a tu cabello? ¿Y porque llegas tarde?" Pregunto mi madre, ella también parecía preocupada. _

_"Buenos días señora y señor Arendelle, vuestra hija tropezó en el camino, se lastimo y yo la ayude a levantarse" Mi madre parecía no creer completamente la historia pero mejor quiso dejar las cosas así._

_"Muchas gracias" Mis padres se despidieron de esa tan amable señora y yo entre a mi casa encontrandome a mi hermanita Anna jugando en el jardín._

_"¡Elsa! te extrañe mucho" dijo abrazandome._

_"Pensaba que tenias que permanecer en cama" Ese día Anna no había ido al colegio porque se sentía enferma. Ella tuvo suerte de no ir porque siempre llegamos juntas a casa, y si Hans y sus amigos me hubieran atacado con Anna mirando hubiera sido peor porque ella no sabe guardar secretos y menos alguno como ese. _

_"Sipi, ¡pero ya me siento mejor!" Dijo con su típica y adorable alegría que te saca una sonrisa "Hazme un muñeco de nieve". _

_"Pero es primavera, no hay nieve". _

_"Quize decir, hazme un muñeco de arena mojada"._

_"¿Lodo?" _

_"¡Si lodo! Por favor" dijo poniendo una adorable carita, ¿Quien se podría resistir a eso?_

_"Esta bien, pero si nuestros padres se enojan no fue mi culpa". _

**Este fue el prólogo, ¿Que os pareció? ¿Es confuso? Bueno, solo para aclarar, aquí Elsa tiene 9 años, Hans tiene 12 y Anna tiene 6, Elsa va en tercer año, Hans en sexto año y por supuesto Anna en primero. Tratare de no dejar este fic como mi prima dejo los suyos, ella es muy insegura de si misma y yo... no mucho XD Dejenme reviews para aclarar cualquier duda, si les pareció tonto el prólogo o si os gusto :) **

**P.D: En el principio no dije que era el prólogo porque ya no me acordaba de la palabra "prólogo", jeje soy como dicen una "mensa" **

**-Lauren **


	2. Chapter 1

**Aquí estoy otra vez con el primer capitulo, gracias por** los** reviews. Espero que este capitulo no sea muy confuso y gracias a todos los que han**

**ADVERTENCIA: USO DE SPANGLISH EN ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO LE ENTIENDAS UN POCO AL INGLES.**

_**Capitulo 1**_

Desperté como todas las mañanas con esa pesadilla, el día en que sufrí aquel ataque, lo que paso despues se ahí no es mucho, me cambie a un colegio católico al terminar ese mismo año, era un colegio con bastante nivel académico por lo que no fue la mas inteligente de para clase los años que estudie ahí, cuando termine sexto de primaria mis padres y nosotros nos mudamos a Estados Unidos al estado de California para yo estudiar _Middle School _y Anna estudiar lo que le faltaba de _Elementary School _y tal vez quedarnos a vivir para siempre ahí. Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que llegue aqui a California, y ya habían pasado 8 años desde la última vez que vi a ese chico al que desgraciadamente de alguna manera u otra llego a recordar. La última vez que lo vi fue el último día de clases en tercer año...

_Flashback: _

_Yo estaba muy emocionada de que era el último día de clases, mis padres decidieron cambiarme a otro colegio donde deseo no volver a pasar por todo lo aquí pase. Me dirigía a la puerta de salida, desde ese día siempre me da un escalofrío terrible cuando paso por ahí. _

_"Voy a extrañarte, rubiecita" Escuche la voz de cierto pelirrojo atrás de mí, quería golpearlo en la cara con la mochila como despedida._

_"Creo que deberías callarte, ¿Y donde están tus amigos? ¿Acaso no tienes miedo de pelear con una niñita indefensa tu solo?" Unas semanas del ataque que sufrí convencí a mis padres de meterme a unas clases de Karate diciendo que me serviría como deporte para bien engordar, pero en realidad deseaba que ellos se volvieran a meter conmigo para golpearlos fuerte y que aprendieran que bien es bueno meterse conmigo, pero nunca se me quito el miedo porque ellos eran mas grandes que yo y jamas les iba a ganar. _

_"No voy a atacarte, solo quería despedirme de la niña con la que tanto me divertí haciéndola llorar como la pobre bebé que es"._

_"¡Yo no soy una bebé! Y ahora dejame ir o me llevaré un recuerdo de ti" Aun no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer pero creo que es lo correcto. _

_"¿De que hablas rubiecita?" Dijo con el tono burlón que siempre me hace estremecer._

_"¡De esto!" Como había planeado desde un principio, cogí mi mochila y golpee a Hans en la cara, no mire como reacciono porque salí corriendo en ese mismo instante "¡Y no me llames rubiecita! ¿Vale?" Grite a lo lejos, jamas me había sentido mas viva y alegre, el solo recuerdo de mi mochila golpeando la cara de Hans me hace reír porque fue una escena muy graciosa que tal vez siempre recordaré. Riendo y corriendo alegremente ese día llegue a mi casa feliz como nunca había estado._

_Fin del flashback _

Ese día siempre me saca una sonrisa, después de ese día pase 2 semanas nerviosa y pensando que en cualquier momento llegarían los padres de Hans diciéndole a mis padres que yo golpee a su querido hijo menor.

"¿Elsa? ¿Ya despertaste?" Anna entró a mi habitación, nunca me había gustado que entraran a mi habitación de esa manera pero a Anna siempre le permito muchas cosas. "¿No estas emocionada?".

"¿Emocionada de que?" Pregunte confundida.

"¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Mañana es mi _promotion_! Muero por ir a _High School _contigo y con Kristoff" Cuando menciono a este último dio un suspiro como cualquier adolescente cuando menciona a un chico guapo.

"¿Kristoff? ¿El hijo del asistente personal de nuestro padre?" Kristoff era el hijo del asistente de mi padre al cual le tenían mucha confianza, el tenia mi misma edad y compartía algunas clases con el, casi nunca charlabamos juntos pero cuando lo hacíamos siempre hablaba de Anna, que estos dos estén enamorados o se gusten no es raro pues llevan conociendose el uno al otro desde hace mucho tiempo y Anna hasta hace poco lo consideraba como "su buen amigo" y empiezo a notar que ya lo considera como algo mas.

"¡Si! Es tan adorable" Puso una sonrisa boba y yo no pude evitar reir ante eso. "No me había sentido así con un chico desde la primera vez que vi a Hans Wastergard" Odio cuando me mencionan a _él_, siempre me pone de mal humor.

"_Are you serious?! _Solo eras eras una pequeña niña, no creo que a una niña de esa edad le gusta un niño".

"Pues a mi si me gustaba, adiós, ya no quiero seguir hablando de chicos contigo, ya se que no te gusta hablar de ese tema" Dijo en un susurro.

"Que nunca hubiera tenido un novio no quiere decir que no me guste hablar de ellos" Claro que no me gusta hablar de ellos, es incomodo y embarazoso, y yo nunca había tenido novio porque siempre me había dedicado a estudiar, planear mi futuro y cuidar de mi hermana, no se porque a las personas le parece tan extraño que tenga 16 años y todavía todos tenga novio.

"Esta bien pero ya se hace tarde para la _school_, y ya quiero que todos vean las fotos del vestido que usaré mañana".

"¿Le tomaste fotos a tu vestido? Es mejor que mañana llegues haciendo una entrada de princesa y que no les muestres las fotos para que sea una sorpresa como es tu vestido".

"_Good idea! _No quiero ser la "señorita perfección" pero tu idea es muy buena, ¡gracias!" Anna salio de mi habitación corriendo como siempre.

Me levante de mi cama, me puse mi ropa y me peine el cabello, a mi tampoco me gustaba ser la "señorita perfección" por eso no me arreglaba como las otras chicas de mi clase, todos decían que era mas guapa que ella aunque no me gustara usar maquillaje por toda la cara, yo tan solo usaba un poco de maquillaje en los ojos y a veces un poco de brillo labial. Siempre llevaba un estilo elegante como siempre y aunque no usara uniforme y siempre llevara ropa normal, yo siempre usaba ropa como una "princesa" pero bien como las princesa que usan todo rosa y unas grandes moños, yo siempre iba como una princesa formal y elegante. En _lunch _siempre leía un nuevo libro, a veces repetía los libros puesto a que no tenia amigos, mi única amiga era Anna y a veces las chicas "presumidas" y valiosas trataban de usarme diciendo que yo era su amiga para que les hiciera la tarea, pero jamas caía, yo ni siquiera quería tener amigos.

* * *

Baje del autobús escolar, todo estaba especialmente arreglado para mañana el gran día de los chicos que para el próximo año estarán en _college_, a mi me emociona mucho la idea de que solí estaré otro año en _High School _para luego entrar a la universidad, me va a doler mucho separarme de mi familia y también tener que compartir una habitación con otras muchachas, pero todos esos sacrificios son necesarios si quiero dejar de ser la "niñita de papá", conseguir mi propia casa y ser una profesional, voy a extrañar a Anna mucho, cuando era niña y mis padres u otras personas hablaban del tema de la universidad conmigo pensaba en terminar la universidad, comprar una casa y lleva a Anna a vivir conmigo, pero, ¿No es un poco pronto para pensar en todo eso? Ahora debo pensar en estudiar para pasar de grado el próximo año.

"_Hi Elsa, look, this is will to be my dress tomorrow, ¿Isn't this beautiful?_" Andrea me interrumpió otra vez en mis pensamientos mostrandome una foto de un vestido no muy bonito, Andrea es una de las pocas personas que no me caen bien, la conocí en séptimo grado cuando acababa de llegar a este país, parecía que las malas palabras eran parte de su vocabulario diario al igual que las bromas pesadas, ella es un año mayor que yo y es proveniente de México, semanas antes de terminar el año escolar en séptimo grado ella tuvo que regresar a México por extrañas razones que yo nunca supe ya que no era su amiga pero aun así me quería siempre a su lado y el de sus amigas, y eso por supuesto molestaba a una antisocial como yo, ella tiene la piel blanca y el cabello marrón al igual que mi madre, usa lentes lo que no la hace ver muy atractiva pero de todos modos existen chicos que la persiguen, nunca fue una buena compañera.

"_Yes, it is_" Dije rodando los ojos, la verdad no me gustaba su vestido, pero tenia que ser amable ya que nunca me a gustado lastimar a las personas.

"_Ok..._" Andrea se fue mirandome como si yo estubiera loca o fuera un bicho raro, siempre me mira así, pero yo creo que para ella eso soy, un "bicho raro".

* * *

Cuando subía al autobús escolar para ir a casa me gusta sentarme en un asiento yo sola, me gusta mirar por la ventana mirando las casas, los coches y las personas caminado, a veces me gusta ponerme los auriculares y escuchar musica imaginado las historias que las canciones relatan o tan solo relajarme con musica suave o de orquesta. Para musica y los libros siempre han sido un escape de la vida y la actualidad para mi, aprendí a tocar piano y un poco de violín. No me gustan mucho los libros románticos pero aun así los leo, me hacen imaginar por el rato en que los leo que yo soy el personaje principal que siempre encuentra el amor, tan solo lo imagino pero nunca lo sueño, nunca he soñado o deseado encontrar el amor como siempre lo a querido Anna, yo siempre he creído que eso no es para mi.

Llegamos a la parada del autobús, baje y para mi sorpresa vi a Anna sentada, y seguramente esperando a mi llegada.

"¿Que estáis haciendo aquí Anna?".

"Tan solo esperando a Kristoff o a ti".

"Anna, Kristoff no utiliza el autobús escolar, el dice que prefiere caminar, ¿Enserio no sabes siquiera los gustos de tu novio?" Pregunte con una sonrisa malvada.

"¡Kristoff no es mi novio!" Grito Anna ruborizada "El solo es mi amigo, nada mas eso".

"Esta bien, te creo, pero que te quede claro que eres muy joven para tener novio".

Las dos caminamos juntas charlando sobre lo que hicimos en la escuela, a ella al parecer le dejaron ver una película por ser el último día de clases, yo también tuve un día de diversión.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a la casa, Anna fue inmediatamente a darles un abrazo a nuestros padres.

"Elsa, ya sabemos donde vamos a festejar tu cumpleaños el próximo mes" Dijo mi padre, yo pensaba que solo me iban a comprar una torta de cumpleaños y iban a invitar a sus amigos cercanos.

"¿Donde? Si no es una sorpresa" Pregunte un poco desinteresada.

"Pues pensamos ir a España para festejar tu cumpleaños en nuestra antigua casa e invitar a nuestros amigos y socios que aun tenemos haya".

"¡¿Que?!".

**¿Que os pareció este capitulo? ¿Un poco aburrido cierto? El final parece una mala copia de algún final dramático y misterioso XD El nombre de Andrea es un nombre de la "historia" original, ese nombre no fue cambiado por algún nombre de Frozen. Tratare de actualizar días seguidos para no hacer sufrir a nadie como yo muchas veces sufro (si es que alguien lee mi historia).**

**-Lauren **


	3. Aviso

**Hoy no voy a poder publicar porque tengo que ayudar a la iglesia a donde asisto para los preparativos de mañana 4 de Julio (Día de la Independencia). Tal vez mañana publique pero como dijo una autora en algunas de los fics que sigo (no es de Frozen) "Si no tengo reviews pienso que nadie esta leyendo, y si pienso que nadie esta leyendo entonces adiós".**


	4. Aviso (otra vez)

**Lamento que no sea un capitulo pero solo quería decirles que no voy a abandonar el fic solo que voy a tardar un poquito en actualizar porque mañana voy a salir con mi pappy (Así es conocer le digo a mi padre) Tal vez el lunes en la tarde voy a actualizar, y si no tengo tiempo el lunes entonces actualizaré el martes en la mañana :)**

**-Lauren **


	5. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

"¡¿Que?!" Dijimos Ambas y yo al mismo tiempo, pero nuestra reacción fue diferente, yo reaccione sorprendida y ella emocionada.

"¡Esto es tan emocionante! Voy a volver a montar mi vieja bicicleta y a saltar en ni vieja cama y a...".

"Anna, ¿no piensas que ya eres demasiado grande para poder montar tu vieja bicicleta?" Le respondí a Anna volteando los ojos.

"_Wait, What? _Creo que eso es cierto" Dijo Anna poniendo una cara de decepción. "¿Pero no es emocionante de todas maneras?".

"Yo no lo creo..." Dije en un susurro.

"¿Dijiste algo Elsa".

"No, claro que yo no dije nada" Dije negando con la cabeza. "Pero papá, yo no quería festejar mi cumpleaños aya, yo quería festejarlo aquí e invitar a mis amigos".

"¿Amigos? ¿Cuales?".

"No sabes cuando debes de guardar silencio, ¿verdad Anna?".

"Lo siento Elsa" Anna volteo la mirada al suelo, quizás esa era una señal de que sabia que había arruinado mis planes.

"¿Que planeas Elsa? ¿Porque no te gustaría festejar tu cumpleaños aya con tus viejos amigos?" Dijo mi papá. Por supuesto yo no tenia amigos aya, excepto de María, nos volvimos amigas cuando ella y yo estábamos en sexto año, pero seguramente ella ni siquiera se acuerda de mi ahora.

"Pues...yo...no...esta bien, no planeo nada, solo que... nada, no quería decir nada".

"Ok, pero si no quieres ir por alguna razón me la puedes decir" Dijo mi mamá.

"Claro, pero no es nada te lo aseguro" Respondí.

"Bien" Dijo mi mamá saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Hay algún problema Elsa? ¿Por que te estabas negando a ir?" Preguntó Anna con voz casi suave.

"No es nada Anna, yo solo me había resignado a jamas volver para aya".

"¿Porque?".

"Anna, no me gusta mucho dar explicasiones".

"Bueno, pero ya tengo que irme, le dije a Kristoff que lo llamaría por teléfono".

"¿Acaso tienes una cita telefónica con tu novio?" Dije en tono burlón.

"¡No es mi novio!" Dijo con la cara tan roja como un tomate, la misma cara que siempre pone cuando menciono a Kristoff o cuando le digo que es su novio.

"Bien, pero le mandas un gran saludo y abraso de mi parte a tu novio". Dije tratando de no reír.

"¡Ya dije que el no era mi novio!" Grito Anna saliendo de la habitación probablemente enojada, eso fue tan gracioso que me había olvidado por completo de mi problema, se que nada hará cambiar de opinión a mis padres porque seguramente ya hasta compraron los boletos de avión. Algo me dice que este va a ser uno de los peores cumpleaños que voy a tener.

**Perdon por el capitulo corto. Tenia pensado actualizar ayer en la noche pero no tuve tiempo, ayer fui al Mall (centro comercial) planeando comprar solo un estuche para lápices de Frozen, pero termine comprando tres bolsas llenas de cosas de Frozen y por supuesto cuando termine de comprar ya era muy tarde, y después tenia mucha pereza para escribir así que me puse a escuchar musica de Katy Perry hasta que me quede dormida XD**

**-Lauren **


	6. Chapter 3

**Hola otra vez, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, lo que paso es que tuve que ir al dentista... BASTA DE PRETEXTOS! Si, si fui al dentista pero también tuve una razón mas para no actualizar, no actualice porque tenia dos versiones para ponerlas en el fic y no pude decidir por ninguna de las dos pero creo que ya decidí, pero todavía hay una razón mas... me la pase todo el día viendo episodios de Candy Candy y Los Pitufos en internet XD Amo las caricaturas del siglo pasado :3 Las únicas caricaturas de este siglo que me gustan son La Princesa Sofia y Los Misterios De Archie (Bueno, Los Misterios De Archive se empezaron a hacer en 1999 y se terminaron de hacer en el 2000), si, soy una infantil y me siento orgullosa de serlo :) Las personas dicen que soy como mi hermana menor pero eso no es verdad, la verdad es que mi hermana es como yo jeje, pero ya no los aburrido con mis tontas aventuras.**

_**Capitulo 3:**_

3 semanas, 3 semanas habían pasado ya desde la graduación de Anna la cual fue _casi _un éxito, pues Anna quiso llevar un vestido de princesa a su graduación y cuando la llamaron para entregarle una medalla por tener cero faltas al colegio en todo el año escolar ella se tropezó con su gran vestido y todos empezaron a reírse, ella también empezó a reírse, si yo hubiera sido ella me hubiera muerto de la pena, pero me dio gusto que ella no tomo ese accidente como yo lo hubiera tomado.

Mañana es mi cumpleaños, eso quiere decir que ya estoy aquí en mi vieja casa, todos esta ocupados preparando toda la casa para mañana, yo prefiero solo observar pues yo ni siquiera quise hacer mi fiesta aquí, mejor dicho, yo ni siquiera quería una me han gustado mucho las fiestas de todos modos, el año anterior en High School muchas chicas me invitaban a sus locas fiestas, solamente fui a una y casi me tiraban a la alberca por negar tomarme una cerveza, decidí huir de la fiestas y por esa sola razón esa chica y sus amigas jamas volvieron a hablarme porque no querían hablarle a una rara que ni siquiera se digna a tomar una cerveza, pero mi dignidad e inocencia son mas importantes que ser conocida como una adolescente de lo mas _normal. _Después de eso no volví a aceptar ninguna otra invitación para una fiesta de adolescentes _locos _que para ellos la palabra correcta seria _ normales. _

"Elsa, ¿Podrías ir por una bolsa de globos que esta en la mesa de la sala?" Me dijo Anna desde abajo de las escaleras, ella estaba inflando algunos otros globos con su _novio _Kristoff ya que rom también esta aquí como invitado personal de Anna.

"Oh, esta bien" Dije con tono aburrido dirigiendome a la sala, cogí los globos y fui a dárselos a Anna.

"Gracias" Anna no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Kristoff, para ella debe verse muy atractivo inflando globos. Todavía sigo pensando que Anna es demasiado joven para tener novio, pero cuando yo tenía su edad todas mis compañeras ya tenián al menos su segundo novia.

"De nada" Le respondí. Miro el reloj que tengo en mi brazo y me dí cuenta que son las 3:00 pm, supuestamente es la hora en que llegaría el vestido que voy a usar mañana en la fiesta, en realidad no me interesa mucho saber de mi vestido pero aun así quiero ver su no enseñaré mucho mas de lo que debería mañana.

Entró a mi antigua habitación la cual es y va a ser mi habitación por estos dias y veo una caja en la cama, abro la caja y saco un hermoso vestido azul claro con algunas piedras brillantes arriba, tiene un escote digno de una chica como yo y es largo con una cola de un poco menos de un metro, yo pensaba que me darían un vestido de princesa como el de Anna porque les dije que quería un vestido decente que no me dejara enseñar mucho.

"Es hermoso tu nuevo vestido, ¿No lo crees?" Escuche la voz de mi madre atrás de mi.

"Si, vaya que lo es, yo creía que no me iba a gustar ni un poco" Dije y ambas reimos.

"Ten en cuenta que si un chico te invita a bailar puedes hacerlo porque tienes el permiso mio y de tu padre".

"Ok, ok, pero no creo que nadie me invite, o que yo acepte" Dije en tono de sarcástico en para última frase.

"A este paso jamás llegaras a casarte" Oh no, esta conversación se esta volviendo un poco embarazosa.

"No pienso casarme, creo que eso no es para mi" .

"Muchas adolescentes dicen lo mismo y a veces ellas son las que tienen mas hijos".

"Espera, ya me estas asustando demasiado" Eso me hace recordar la niña con la que hice séptimo año de primaria, ella me dijo que su mamá decía lo mismo y ahora tiene 8 hijos, lo único que eso me da es lastima, no se como mujeres como esa pueden aguantar tantos partos, yo no estoy segura si yo aguantaría uno ya que muchas personas comparan el dolor de parto con el dolor de quemarse vivo, esa es una de las cosas que me tienen traumada desde los 12 años, y cuando Anna jugaba a que era mamá y que las muñecas eran sus hijas yo prefería irme a otro lugar antes de que terminara contandole todas las horribles cosas acerca del embarazo y el parto a una niñita que solo jugaba a ser grande, pero ahora Anna a sus 13 años de edad sigue creyendo que los bebes vienen de una cigüeña, y eso lo sigue creyendo gracias a mi, toda esa conversación en mi mente me acaba de recorr a cierto peligroso con muchos hermanos al que no quiero volver a ver jamas.

"No era mi intención asustarte, pero si tu destino no es casarte eso no lo puede cambiar nada ni nadie".

"Tienes razón" Reflexione un poco sus palabras.

"Si, pero ahora tienes que medirte el vestido para ver si no te queda mas grande o mas chico para mañana la fiesta".

"Oh si, la fiesta..." Había olvidado ese asunto por completo, pero ahora lo vuelvo a recordar y me vuelvo a amargar el resto del día.

**Un capitulo corto otra vez, ¿verdad? Espero que no sea muy aburrido, ¡pero ya mañana es la fiesta! Y espero que el próximo capitulo sea mas largo... ¿Ya vieron mi nueva foto de perfil o cono se llame? Jaja son mis dos fandoms favoritos combinados en uno, yo jamas lo había pensado así... Pero si el/la artista me escucha quisiera decirle que gracias pero hacer esa imagen... Gracias por leer y si pasa algo inesperado como unas vacaciones (jeje) que me impidan actualizar yo os avisaré. **

**-Lauren **


End file.
